Brief meeting
"Just another hot StepCity day. With Cross and Lucy.'' Initial Setting: On an open street. Timeline: Preceded by --- Followed by --- : Cross zhere vas sand all over zhe shtreet! like, heaps of it! Cross may have opened up a fire hydran Cross probably shouldn't have the equipment to do this : Cross good news, zhe sand's getting vashed avay enough fur cars to use zhe road... :lc Cross B< concludes this here is a victory.....and no, he did not plan on putting the hydrant cap back on : Lucy will watch from a distance and think a trip to cool off at a hydrant is a good idea. : Cross Blc now how do i get out of here with dry shoes... Cross takes off shoes and socks. Cross hey, it's like the beach but even closer! : | Lucy lingers close to the water, her feet in sandals she doesn't even speak to Cross just lets her fingers reach out to the wild cold fountain like water. Cross this street's fast turning into a fun mess - at least it isn't cold out today. Oh, someone's come over already? Cross 'SHIT ITS THAT CRAZY LADY WHO FLIPS RUDE GESTURES AT ME AND RUNS AWAY oh noo :lc ' | Lucy lingers around the water, meandering like a cat, choosing her footing carefully. She let her self stop when she felt eyes on her and turned to look at Cross. She gave him her signature,' don't fuck with me right now' stare, although it seemed a little less physically threatening, it was still as intense as always. Cross is up past his ankles in water and sand, pants rolled up a bit. He shrugs? Anybody looking this goofy hugging their own shoes while wrestling with a cig and lighter would be kidding themselves looking for a fight. Cross pretty much in 'oh my god, a deer! shhhhhh nobody move' mode... Cross wiggles his toes. : | Lucy looks at Cross and then slowly eyes him up and down before turning and jumping through the water, soaking herself and letting out a silent sigh of bliss at the sudden temperature change. If she was lucky Rigel wouldn't come near this water hole in fear of rust. She'd take a longer break than needed today. It was hot. : AND THEN THEY JUST IGNORE EACHOTHER AND ENJOY FREE WATER Cross .... 'that's kind of adorable' Cross smokes and just enjoys staying further away from the hydrant, gotta stay at least a /little/ dry! - he totally wants to roll in it but his cigs ain't waterproof | Lucy is nor afraid of being soaked through, because she's a fucking boss. : Cross is a sillyhead who is at least happy with people enjoying the mess he's made. Cross gets completely splashed by a car : | Lucy had turned in time to watch,her eyes lingered on him waiting to see his rection. : Cross <:| Cross exhales smoke out his nose as his cigarette's ruined. Frustrated sigh, he ties his shoelaces together so they dangle over his back. Cross a little annoyed but /screw it/. he's dancing. Cross kicks sand in the car's direction : | Lucy watches him toss his shoes, and with a quick, discrete step backwards towards the water some more she appears to be moving out of his " Range" whatever that was. She turns and soaks her head, hoping that through ignoring him she'd have to pay no heed to his dancing, and to show him she wasn't interested incase he tried to interact with her. : Lucy, Miss super anti social. Pth: THATS OK CROSS LIKES NOT TALKIN SOMETIMES- even though he /never shuts up/ : Kryru Lucy backs off like she knows your secrets. : Kryru and Haha- maybe she's off hand noticed? : Cross has learned enough that making noises at her just results in hand gestures, paint-y makeovers, and mostly a whole lot of non conversation Cross keeping some range between anyone with a vibe is generally a smart move Cross one cross should practice more : Lucy appears not to have one most of the time, just a temper. Hey! maybe that's her vibe! : Cross certainly, cross has no qualms with getting in people's faces when there's conflict Cross is muttering to himself but it's totally directed at the car. .....even though the water feels great : | Lucy watches Cross every so often, trying to read his style, free form or not she was interested in what style he was maybe leaning to without competition or a partner. : Cross he seems to practice a sort of hybrid of ... well, it looks hardstyle for a moment but he's using the water in place of tap shoes. This was just for fun, by the looks of it, he doesn't care if he's seen dancing. : |Lucy Moves into the light again, seeing as she isnt feeling or picking up any hints of a vibe that may or may not be building up. She enjoys the sunlight, she always had, she wasn't going to let her guard down, not at all. ( Ever). : Cross he's managing to get himself even more soaked. seems nobody else so far has decided to come join in yet. Oh well. He supposes some squares still recognize him as not jamdeaf (AND THEREFOR SCARY. LOOK AT THESE STOMPY FEET) Cross gonna hurt someone (probably himself) : | Lucy sits on the curb and just half sunbathes, every so often watching him dance. : Cross he /has/ to be earning vibe out of this; anyone dancing well enough as that in water has /some/ natural talent going on. He would be less okay with being watched if he wasn't totally content in his own headspace (and with a new cigarette) how obscure this scene must look to anyone passing by. two people watching one another and trying not to be obvious about it hahaha : Cross is surprised they haven't tried to hit him and run like that last time. He's let it become visible he's well aware he's being observed, looking back at her. He's only kept silent this long because hell - maybe she'll do something surprising first. : | Lucy has already been surprising in her own way, she knows this person already has an opinion of her, and she's not living up to whatever expectation he's made for himself of her. : Cross dances all the same (he needed the vibe, been using a bit more recently), and here she is just tempting him to provoke a response - it'd be more interesting than nothing at all, right? Cross: but ... hmm. Let's just stay in her sights, he thinks, and let her have the first turn if something's going to happen at all. : Kryru |Lucy slips her sandals off, slipping her feet into a puddle where she wiggles her toes, a little shiver of warmth pulses through her. She can almost sense his dis-satisfaction at her idleness. : Cross really needs the cigarette and it's just burning out while he dances - the lack of rhythm leaves the gushing hydrant in the background, and, soaked through anyway, he sits and catches his breath : Pth: like only a smoker can : |She watches him and while he tries to wheese and breath she gets up, and for a second she skips forward, her heel sliding back before she spins on it, water spraying out from her dip in the puddle. He's in her range and water splashes at him more before she's out of the puddle and back onto the side walk, sandals tucked into her belt. She looks as though she's about to turn and head into an alleyway. : Cross eyes up, he's watching - oh this isn't very creati-splash! His glasses at least do their job for once in keeping the sand out of his eyes. Before he's even thought it over, he - hesitates. Looks like his thinking caught up after all. "Vhy?" he'll sting if she stops being a curiosity. : | Lucy looks back at Cross then at the water and raises a brow. " ..." she shakes her head at him, ' I have nothing to say to you' type feeling coming from her body language. She inspects the alley and then takes off, feeling a little opposed now that he'd broken their silence. : Kryru: Ahah and at that she runs away like a cautious Bandito. : Cross simply shrugs. Weird. She's more like an alley cat than any bandito he's ever met. .... Cross though they usually attempt to piss on his doorstep so... huh. 03:05 Cross cross - success! she did more than say nothing???? 03:06 Cross cross, you're not very good at learning things without them talking back, are you. 03:06 Kryru Ahah she said nothing. And then ran away! HOW INTERESTING .... 03:06 Cross not so much. He decides to just drag hard on this cig and suck up all the nicotine before somebody else tries to ruin this one too. End scene.